Birthdays
This list provides the accurate Birthdays (sewn on dates) for each Lalaloopsy doll, making it easier for you to track down any character sewn on a particular date. January *'3rd' - Pillow Featherbed (Festival of Sleep Day) *'6th' - Bundles Snuggle Stuff (Cuddle Up Day) *'7th' - Sherri Charades (International Silly Walk Day) * 8th - Ocean Seabreeze (Bubble Bath Day) *'13th' - Sahara Mirage (Make Your Dreams Come True Day) *'18th -' Winter Snowflake (Snowman Day) *'19th' - Squirt Lil Top (Popcorn Day) *'20th' - Swirly Figure Eight (Penguin Day) *'28th' - Scribbles Splash (Jackson Pollock's Birthday) *'29th - 'Dotty Gale Winds (Kansas Day) February *'1st'- Twirly Figure Eight ( *'2nd' - Tippy Tumblelina, Twinkle N. Flutters (Sneeze Day) *'3rd' - Bubbles Smack 'N' Pop (Bubblegum Day) *'5th' - Goldie Luxe (Day that the World's Largest Gold Nugget Was Found) *'7th' - Stumbles Bumps 'N' Bruises, Cape Riding Hood (Love Your Patients Day) *'12th' - Haley Galaxy (Extraterrestrial Day) *'15th' - Sugar Fruit Drops (Gumdrop Day) *'19th' - Tinny Ticker (TIn Can Day) *'20th' - Cherry Crisp Crust, Little Bah Peep (Love Your Pet and CHerry Pie Day) *'22nd' - Baley Sticks N. Straws (Thinking Day) *'26th' - Lady Stillwaiting (Tell a Fairytale Day) *'27th' - Ivory Ice Crystals (Polar BEar Day) *'28th' - Smile E. Wishes (Tooth Fairy Day) *'29th' - Tricky Mysterious (LEap Year) March *'13th' - Jewel Sparkles *'14th' - Specs Reads-a-Lot, Tuffet Miss Muffet *'20th' - Prince Handsome *'21st' - Cotton Hoppalong *'22nd' - Coral Sea Shells *'24th' - Misty Mysterious *'27th' - Harmony B. Sharp, Yuki Kimono *'30th' - Lucky Lil' Bug April *'1st' - Peanut Big Top (April fools day) *'3rd' - April Sunsplash *'10th' - Bow Bah Peep *'12th' - Twist E. Twirls *'14th' - Charlotte Charades *'22nd' - Blossom Flowerpot *'27th' - Feather Tell-a-Tale *'28th' - Dyna Might May *'1st' - Trouble Dusty Trails, Bluebell Dewdrop, May Little Spring (Law Day and May-Day) *'2nd' - Mango Tiki Wiki (Play Your Ukelele Day) *'4th' - Ember Flicker Flame (International Firefighters' Day) *'6th' - Pearly Seafoam (Bubble-Blowing Day) *'10th' - Ribbon Slippers (International Bubble-Blowing Day) *'12th' - Rosy Bumps 'N' Bruises (International Nurse Day) *'15th' - Sprinkle Spice Cookie (Chocolate Chip Day) *'18th' - Scarlet Riding Hood (Visit Your Relatives Day) *'21st' - Pickles B.L.T. (Waiter and Waitress Day) *'23rd '- *'24th' - Trinket Sparkles (Wear a Tiara Day) *'29th' - Sir Battlescarred (End of Middle Ages Day) *'30th' - Petal Flowerpot (Water a Flower Day) June *'1st' - Rosebud Longstem *'3rd' - Sprouts Sunshine *'8th' - Marina Anchors, Cake Dunk 'N' Crumble *'11th' - Toffee Cocoa Cuddles *'12th' - Alice in Lalaloopsyland *'17th' - Pepper Pots 'n' Pans *'24th' - Pix E. Flutters, Sand E. Starfish July *'1st' - Matey Anchors *'3rd' - Beauty Fairest *'10th' - Teddy Honey Pots *'12th' - Jelly Wiggle Jiggle *'19th' - Scoops Waffle Cone *'20th' - Dot Starlight *'23rd' - Spoons Waffle Cone *'30th' - Ace Fender Bender August *'4th' - Velvet B. Mine *'10th' - Toasty Sweet Fluff *'11th' - Pita Mirage *'12th' - Pete R. Canfly *'13th' - Prairie Dusty Trails *'15th' - Dollop Light 'N' Fluffy *'22nd' - Cloud E. Sky *'30th' - Scraps Stitched 'N' Sewn September *'4th' - Kat Jungle Roar *'5th' - Cinder Slippers *'9th' - Peppy Pom Poms *'15th' - Wacky Hatter *'19th' - Patch Treasurechest *'20th' - Peggy Seven Seas *'21st ' - Confetti Carnivale *'22nd' - Frost I.C. Cone *'25th' - Tiny Might *'26th' - Forest Evergreen October *'1st '- Fancy Frost 'N' Glaze, Mari Golden Petals *'4th' - Bun Bun Sticky Icing *'8th - 'Kitty B. Brave *'11th' - Red Fiery Flame *'12th' - Berry Jars 'N Jam, Sunny Side Up *'14th' - Mimi La Sweet *'16th' - Bea Spells-a-Lot *'23rd' - Blanket Featherbed *'25th' - Spot Splatter Splash *'26th - 'Pumpkin Candle Light *'29th' - Curls N Locks, Whiskers Lion's Roar November *'4th' - Candy Broomsticks *'26th' - Choco Whirl Swirl December *'1st' - Holly Sleighbells, Snowy Fairest *'4th' - Crumbs Sugar Cookie *'9th' - Suzette La Sweet *'12th' - Noelle Northpole *'21st' - Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff *'26th -' Mint E. Stripes